Alexis Sinclair
Alex ran away from her home in England when she was just 16 years old. She came out to her parents at 14 and her mother in particular was less than amused. She berated and emotionally abused her, trying to convince her to 'let Jesus into her heart' and help 'cure her of her sickness'. She stole a sizeable amount of money and caught a flight to America where she arrived in California. She didn't have much of a plan for survival, figuring any life would be better than her home. She moved around from place to place in the state, sleeping wherever she could find space. A couple of weeks into her vagrancy, she happened across a group of young adults, aging between 19 and 24 who were celebrating a collection of food they'd stolen. At this point, Alex was low on her remaining stolen money and so, tried to steal some out from under them. She was caught quickly and several of them started to beat her for the attempted theft. But someone stopped them. A woman with purple hair. Daria Ventos. She appeared to be a leader of the group. She was taken back to the groups hideout, an old comic book shop where, much to her surprise, the woman gave her food, water and a place to stay. It seemed she'd taken a liking to her. For a couple of weeks the relationship was fairly platonic, but slowly it started to turn personal. And Daria was getting gradually more and more forceful about it. She never seemed to push things too far though, always keeping things strict but pleasurable. After a while, she was seen less as another resident among the group and closer to a household pet. Alex stuck with the group though, admittedly enjoying this, but most of all, she was just happy to be with someone who cared for her. But again, time passed and Daria changed with time. She become harsh. Aggressive. Threatened things she knew Alex wouldn't enjoy. When Alex followed her orders, when she stole, she hurt people, she made herself available to Daria, she wasn't mistreated. But any tasks she failed, any time she argued or complained, she was beaten, abused and tormented. She was treated more like an animal than a human being. It broke her. Nearly six years later, she had the opportunity to escape, the door to her cage left open by accident. Alex took the window and bolted, escaping to California. With a little help and luck, Alex got a job in a prison as a guard. However it didn't take long for the stress of the job to slowly become too much for her and she turned to drug abuse to calm her nerves. Her habit got slowly more and more out of hand until she finally robbed a gas station to pay for her habit and was arrested shortly thereafter for the crime. Whilst in prison, she met a woman, Yelana Vasilyev, who was her counselor at the time to help get her off of the drugs. Over time, the two would slowly fall for one another but it would take at least a year for them to admit it to each other. In that time, Alex was released from prison and, with Yelena as her support network, took her prison guard job back. Slowly, she grew to more intricately understand the corrupt system she was a part of and took matters into her own hands, working in secret as a vigilante to not only tackle crime herself but also to give justice to those in power who considered themselves untouchable. She was never apprehended for this despite multiple efforts and many close calls and to this day, Yelena is one of only a small handful of people to know what she did. After a while she retired from her job and spent a gap year of sorts with her better half to just tour the world. It wasn’t until she was kidnapped one day by a crazy psychopath named Amilia Loveless that she returned back to a job in law enforcement, this time as Chief of Police after attempting to apprehend the woman through her old vigilante methods. Yelena’s attempts to find her through illegally hacking the city security cameras in this time before she became Chief landed her in prison herself and Alex spent months living rough, trying to stay close to Yelena whilst Amilia terrorised her and even drove her out of her home. Once Yelena was released, albeit on the condition that she return to work there as a counselor again with no pay as part of her sentence, Alex took her with her and just ran, abandoning her old job and the majority of her past life, aware it would technically make them fugitives. Not wanting to deal with the stress of trying to change the world for the better anymore, instead just wanting to just lay low and live a quiet, peaceful life with her now wife. Nowadays she is bitter, world weary and closed off with an alcohol problem but will fight tooth and nail to protect and be with the love of her life. Category:Crack Den